Andrew "Kim" Hays
Andrew "Kim" Hays is the winner of Brian's Facebook Survivor 9: Indonesia. He also was a contestant on Brian's Facebook Survivor 6: Panama-Exile Island. He later returned for Brian's Facebook Survivor 15: Caribbean-All Stars 2. Survivor: Panama - Exile Island Despite thinking he was in a good spot Kim's overstratagizing and outspokeness got him voted off. He later returned for Brian's Facebook Survivor 9: Indoneisa where he was determend to get redemtion for how poorly he did in Panama. He entered playing more aggresive and strategic and stated he would stop at nothing to win and will do whatever it takes to win and instead of throwing challenges and saving his allies he would get rid of big threats no matter how close they were to him. He was put on the burung tribe where he instantly made an alliance with Tyler. He also had ties with Chris due to them playing in a pervous ORG and went to Nick making an alliance. Also he had a f3 alliance with Caleb and Adam due to them all being returning players. Kim Stated that his true intentions where to stay loyal to Tyler and if Burung needed to go to tribal him and tyler would be the swing votes. He found the idol rather quickly and debated telling Tyler about it thinking that it might be a reason to vote him off. He did end up telling Tyler and told him its for not just my idol its your idol too so he wouldnt been seen as a threat. A tribe switch occured keeping Tyler and Kim on Burung while bringing in Courtney from Ular and Jordan and Yonas from Katak. Kim then went up to Yonas making an alliance because Him and Adam were wary of him and he said he wanted Adam out. He then went to Jordan saying how he didnt like Yonas or Adam and wanted them both gone. While Tyler and Kim were dicussing who they should get rid of they were stuck bewtween Jordan and Yonas the two biggest threats. The dicided on Yonas because Tyler said Jordan is cool with him and Jordan had Courtney the last Ular standing. Tyler told Jordan he had the idol to protect Kim and to gets Jordans trust. Unknown to Kim Jordan, Tyler, and Jamie had a secert Anarchy Alliance and had a f3 deal while Jordan Kim and Tyler also had one. Also Unkown to Kim Jordan had a idol that he told Tyler about. Kim soon cought wind of the Anarchy alliance and when Katak was going to tribal he told Adam to get rid of Jamie for two reason. 1. to save nick who he trusted more 2. To make Jordan and Tyler have no choice but to get closer to him. Adam refused to vote Jamie but Kim said Jamie was plotting agasnt Adam and that he was close to Adams #1 enemy Yonas. He then got Jamie to say he would vote out Adam come merge and screenshoted it and sent it to Adam making Adam mad who then voted off Jamie. Another tribe switch happened where Jordan Kim and Yonas stayed on Burung while Adam joined them leaving Tyler and Courtney to join Nick and Chris on Katak. Jordan and Kim knew that Courtney would go if Katak went to tribal and they wanted to use her as the 4th memeber of the alliance so they have numbers at merge. So Kim and Jordan dicided to throw the challenge. Jordan then found out from Kim that he was the reason Jamie went home so he then contemplated voting for Kim. Jordan knew Yonas wanted Adam gone and there was no way he would change his vote but he tried to get Adam to change his vote to Kim by trying to get Kim to vote for Adam but the plan failed and Kim was hell bent on getting rid of Yonas so Jordan voted Yonas and he was voted out. The next day the merge happened and Kim was proud of himself for making it as far as he did and farther then last time but was worried people might see him as a threat. He wanted to get rid of Adam because Kim wanted to be last returnee standing and Adam wanted Kim gone due to Jordan telling him and Nick all the alliances he made they then went to Courtney and Chris to try and get rid of Kim Jordan then went to Kim telling him Adam and Nick were plotting against him so Kim used his idol but turned out to be a wast due to Chris and Courtney voting for Kim. The next day Kim found another idol. Nick ended up on the outs because he was the only other person to vote for Kim he tried getting Chris and Courtney on his side but failed he then thought he could get Kim and Jordan to flip on Tyler Kim did not want to but Jordan did. Tyler told Jordan they should get rid of Kim soon saying that Kim was the biggest threat and that he could not win against him. Jordan who felt that he had grown closer to Kim and trusted Kim more felt like he rather keep Kim instead of Tyler and go to the f2 with Kim instead so Jordan then took a screenshot of it and sent it to Kim telling him that Tyler wanted him out and Kim still wanting Nick gone was shocked by this. Kim was torn on what he wanted to do because he did not want to vote out one of his best friends in the game Tyler but didn't want to keep a threat who might get him out later. Luckily Kim won immunity and didn't have to worried about getting voted out. He then dicided he wanted nick to stay and tyler gone so he played his idol on nick and voted out tyler. Voting History: Survivor: Indonesia Survivor: Caribbean - All Stars 2 Category:9th Place Category:Male Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:Sole Survivors Category:Finalists